Melissa Y. Carpentier, PhD, Assistant Professor of Pediatrics at Indiana University School of Medicine, seeks career development support to become an independent investigator in behavioral oncology and population sciences. Her long-term goals involve advancing models of adolescent and young adult (AYA) cancer survivors' adjustment to cancer and assessing the impact of interventions on long-term adjustment and quality of life among AYA survivors. Short- term goals of this award include specialized training in: (1) genetics, biology, and clinical aspects of testicular cancer; (2) general developmental tasks of adolescence and young adulthood; (3) instrument development and validation; and (4) translation of research findings into intervention strategies. Acquisition of these specialized skill sets will take place through formal coursework and seminars; practical, directed learning, and educational experiences; and mentored research under the guidance of a multidisciplinary team of experts. Two phases of research are proposed. Phase 1 will consist of developing and testing a new instrument, based on the Romantic Self-Concept Questionnaire, that identifies romantic predictors of quality of life in AYA testicular cancer survivors. Phase 2 will utilize Phase 1 findings to develop and test acceptability, as well as obtain preliminary effect sizes, of a tailored, web-based pilot intervention to improve romantic competence in unpartnered AYA testicular cancer survivors. Completion of the proposed application will provide important data necessary to further refine our intervention for subsequent evaluation in a larger, national randomized controlled trial through the RO1 mechanism. The planned scientific training and expert mentorship will position the candidate to fill this need in behavioral oncology and population sciences and simultaneously become an independent investigator with a specific focus on adolescents and young adult oncology. This research proposal is aligned with NCI's 2009 strategic objectives to improve quality of life for cancer survivors and understand the factors that influence cancer outcomes.